


Dorcas Meadowes: D'amour et de guerre

by Marylvany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marylvany/pseuds/Marylvany
Summary: Dorcas Meadowes, 17 ans, à l'aube du début de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Au travers une vie chamboulée par la guerre croissante dans le monde sorcier, elle vit tout de même de beaux moments avec ses amis, à profiter de la vie, tout en tentant désespérément de nier une indéniable et grandissante attirance pour Sirius Black. DM/SB, LE/JP Époque des maraudeurs!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Dorcas Meadowes





	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Présentation de Dorcas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut!
> 
> J'ai tout d'abord écrit cette histoire en anglais, tout simplement parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle sonnait dans ma tête. Je l'ai terminée, puis publiée. Maintenant que c'est fait, j'avais envie de tenter de la traduire en français. Après tout, c'est ma langue natale 😉
> 
> Alors voilà. Cette histoire est à propos de Dorcas Meadowes, celle que j'ai imaginée dans ma tête et non la vraie (de qui on ne sait pas grand-chose de toute façon) et sa vie à la fin de ses études à Poudlard. Et puisque je voue un amour puissant et éternel aux maraudeurs, ils sont très présents dans cette histoire également. Un avertissement, si vous n'aimez pas autant Sirius Black que moi, ne lisez pas cette histoire, parce qu'il est très très souvent là aussi!
> 
> Bien sûr, à part des personnages de mon invention et des interprétations de personnages existants, tout appartient à J. K. Rowling! Ce monde merveilleux et riche qu'elle a créé, je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante 😉
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.
> 
> Je vais soumettre les chapitres aussi rapidement que ma traduction va, mais l'histoire est complète, donc ça ne devrait pas être trop long 😉
> 
> Bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter!

**Chapitre 1: Introduction et Déménagement**

Alors me voici, une toute nouvelle résidente de ce minuscule hameau qu'est Godric's Hollow. Ce n'était pas ma décision, j'étais tout à fait heureuse dans mon grand appartement Londonien avec mes parents. Il se peut que j'aie oublié de me présenter et que j'ai tout de suite sauté à la partie où me plains, désolé! Je suis Dorcas Meadowes, enfant unique dans une famille de sorciers. J'ai dix-sept ans, et je pourrais me décrire comme ''moyenne''. Moyennement grande (5pi4), avec une forme moyenne (la génétique m'a servie de la bonne et mauvaise façon, je suis mince et je souhaiterais être plus ''étoffée'' à certains endroits précis de mon anatomie...) ma peau est très pâle, j'ai des yeux gris-bleus (pourquoi pas tout simplement gris OU bleu, vous pouvez me dire?) quelques points de rousseurs indésirables au visage et de longs et ondulés cheveux bruns (mes cheveux sont apparemment aussi ambivalents que mes yeux, incapables de choisir entre raides ou frisés, ils ont décidés d'être les deux). Cette année sera ma dernière année à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie. Je suis, comme mon père était, une Gryffondor. Ma mère, plus du type intellectuel, était une Serdaigle. Mes parents, Luvinia et Richard Meadowes, sont de réputés Aurors dans le monde magique. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont très engagés dans la lutte contre Voldemort (dans cette famille, nous n'avons pas peur d'utiliser son nom...) et de ses suivants, qui s'auto-proclament des Mangemorts. C'est un travail très dangereux, en effet... C'est pourquoi ils souhaitaient me protéger, en m'envoyant habiter dans la maison de ma grand-mère, à Godric's Hollow. Ils ont mis la maison sous des sorts de protection des années auparavant pour la protéger, et maintenant moi également. Je l'aime, vraiment, mais je m'ennuie beaucoup de la ville, il n'y a rien à faire ici... Par contre, je comprends très bien dans quel monde de fou j'ai grandis... Ce sont des années sombres pour le monde des sorciers. Les attaques se multiplient et tout le monde commencent à avoir peur pour eux-mêmes et pour les gens qui leur sont chers. Et le fait que mes parents travaillent activement contre de redoutables et puissants mages noirs nous mets tous en danger. Alors, c'est la raison pourquoi je suis ici, à la campagne, pour le reste de l'été (un mois).

Je viens tout juste de terminer de défaire mes valises quand j'ai décidé d'écrire à Lily. Lily Evans, une brillante sorcière née-moldue, ma meilleure amie depuis notre rencontre dans notre dortoir lors de notre toute première nuit à Poudlard. Nous sommes vraiment différentes, elle est studieuse alors que je suis paresseuse (par contre, nous sommes toutes deux plutôt douées), j'adore le Quidditch autant qu'elle aime les Potions (je DÉTESTE les Potions), elle est une magnifique rousse alors que je suis une brunette rien de plus ordinaire. Je crois par contre que nos différences sont ce qui garde notre amitié intéressante.

_**Salut Lil',** _

_**C'est fait, je suis relocalisée. J'ai déjà demandé à ma grand-mère si tu pouvais me rejoindre ici et elle a acceptée. Sens-toi à l'aise de venir aussitôt que le mariage de ta sœur est terminé. La bonne nouvelle: elle va déménager vraaaaiiiment bientôt avec cette homme horrible, et ça, c'est réjouissant pour toi, non? Dis-moi quand tu prévois venir, je vais transplaner chez toi, car tu ne peux transplaner ici sans moi, la maison est cachée, comme je te l'ai mentionné. J'ai tellement hâte! Et puis, tu sais qui habite tout près d'ici? Ton préféré. Bon, avant tout récemment, je sais que tu aurais trouvé cette proximité très déplaisante, mais nous savons toute deux que ce n'est plus vraiment le cas maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Je m'ennuie tellement de toi, j'ai trop hâte de passer du temps avec toi bientôt!** _

_**Tiens-moi au courant, rouquine!** _

_**Dorcas xxx** _

J'ai attaché la lettre à mon hibou nommé Colonel et ait ouvert la fenêtre. Alors que je le regardais s'éloigner dans le ciel, j'ai vu ma grand-mère à l'extérieur, qui semblait avoir de la misère à se débarrasser de ces petits voyous de gnomes de jardin. Et bien, s'il y a quelque chose avec laquelle nous n'avons pas à nous en faire en ville, ce sont bien ces petits démons. Par contre, je dois dire que je ne déteste pas cette tâche, je peux passer quelques frustrations sur eux. Je vais aller l'aider...

Deux vraiment longs et ennuyeux jours plus tard (je sais, je peux être vraiment dramatique parfois) je déjeunais avec grand-mère quand mon hibou est revenu. Je me suis levée et suis allée lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Je lui ai donné un bout de pain afin de l'amadouer avant de détacher la lettre de sa patte droite. Je l'ai pris dans mes mains et l'ai regardé.

\- C'est de Lily, j'ai dit à ma grand-mère.

_**Salut Dor,** _

_**Joyeusement relocalisé à ce que je vois! Je t'assure que je compte les jours jusqu'au mariage de Petunia, encore 8 jours! Ça sera un cauchemars, mais ensuite elle sera partie et je ne peux dire qu'elle et Vernon vont me manquer. Donc, le mariage aura lieu le 10 août prochain, alors je viendrai te rejoindre le 12. J'ai vraiment hâte, mon été a été TELLEMENT ennuyeux, tu n'as pas idée! Et j'adore la campagne, je ne m'ennuierai certainement pas de mon ennuyante banlieue... Je sais que Potter habite là, il me l'a dit il y a des années déjà. Ne te conte pas trop d'histoires, le fait qu'il ne me dérange plus autant qu'avant ne veux pas automatiquement dire qu'il me plaît. Nous essayons tout simplement d'être amis, c'est tout. Il m'a écrit la semaine dernière, peux-tu y croire? Et je lui ai répondu, encore plus incroyable. Je crois qu'il est plus mature, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a changé. Et toi? Toujours pas prête à confesser que Sirius te plaît? Tu ne serais pas la première, après tout! Tout les deux, vous ne laissez jamais passer une occasion de vous chamailler, c'est mignon.** _

_**Nous en reparlerons, quand nous nous verrons BIENTÔT!** _

_**Je vais t'attendre lundi le 12 à 11 heures! S'il-te-plaît, soit gentille et ne transplane pas directement dans ma chambre, pour ne pas me donner une crise cardiaque comme la dernière fois?** _

_**On se voit bientôt, brunette.** _

_**Lily xxx** _

Je me suis retourné vers ma grand-mère avec un sourire.

\- Alors, elle vient bientôt, ma chère? Elle me demande.

\- Oui, lundi prochain.

\- Et comment elle vient? Dois-je demander une permission spéciale pour ouvrir la cheminée?

\- Non, nous gardons cela simple, je vais transplaner chez elle et la ramener ici ensuite.

\- Oh, parfait. Tu as des plans pour aujourd'hui? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail dans le jardin si jamais tu voulais te joindre à moi.

\- Bien sûr.

Puisque je n'ai RIEN DE MIEUX à faire de toute façon...

\- Bien, ton aide sera très apprécié, mes vieux os me ralentissent beaucoup et je suis juste incapable de faire un plus petit jardin, je n'apprends pas d'une année à l'autre! Je vais te faire une fantastique tarte comme récompense, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Elle ajoute, se levant et me tapotant l'épaule affectueusement.

Oh. Les tartes. Une des choses qui rendent cette situation vraiment acceptable. Ma grand-mère est une merveilleuse cuisinière. Tout ce qu'elle touche devient un festin. Elle est même plus douée que les elfes de maison qui cuisinent à Poudlard, et ce n'est pas peu dire, c'est tout un compliment. Alors, après avoir lavé la vaisselle, j'attrapai un immense et laid chapeau de paille et la suivie dans le jardin. Pendant que j'avais les mains occupées, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Je repensais à la lettre de Lily. Je pense que je la taquine avec Potter autant qu'elle me taquine avec Black. La différence est immense, par contre. Potter lui fait la cour (vraiment pas subtilement, je dois ajouter) depuis notre deuxième année à Poudlard. Il n'a jamais été très subtil à ce propos, ses intentions ont toujours été claires. Il la veut, vraiment beaucoup. Il fait des blagues à ce propos et tout, mais je sais qu'il est complètement amoureux fou d'elle. Je dois dire, je le connais un peu. Je joue au Quidditch depuis ma quatrième année comme poursuiveuse pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Et Potter est notre attrapeur et le capitaine de l'équipe. Alors, je le connaît mieux depuis. Il est très décent, comme personne. Il fait partie d'un célèbre groupe de joueurs de tours de la même année que nous les filles. C'est une très bonne chose que nous soyons excellents au Quidditch, parce que nous perdons la coupe des maisons chaque année à cause d'eux (vous vous souvenez, les joueurs de tours?).

Il y a tout d'abord James Potter, le leader, le célèbre attrapeur, il est d'une vieille et riche famille de sorciers et il est comme moi, bon à l'école sans vraiment y mettre d'efforts (je pense en fait qu'il est actuellement meilleur que moi, même). Il est attirant, même Lily ne peut le nier. Ce n'est pas qu'il est incroyablement canon, il paraît bien, mais c'est plus son attitude qui le rend aussi attirant. Il est très charismatique, il est intelligent, drôle (vraiment drôle) et il est plutôt sympathique (dans tout les cas, avec nous, les Gryffondors).

Ensuite, il y a Remus Lupin, une bonne personne, également pas laid du tout, tellement gentil, généreux, je l'aime beaucoup... Il semble avoir une santé vraiment fragile, mais il est également un des sorciers les plus brillants que je connaisse. Il fait équipe avec Lily pour le côté vraiment trop studieux, mais je ne m'en plains pas, parce qu'elle ne me demande pas de passer tout mon temps à la bibliothèque puisqu'il l'accompagne souvent.

Le troisième est Peter Pettigrow, je n'ai pas beaucoup à dire à propos de lui, il est bien, mais nous n'avons pas des tonnes de choses en commun. Entre nous, je me fais souvent la réflexion qu'il ne peut croire sa chance d'être avec les trois autres... Il n'est pas aussi bon qu'eux en classe, il ne semble pas avoir grand-chose à dire, mais il est gentil. Il y a quelque chose, par contre, il me tombe parfois sur les nerfs, mais j'essaye d'être gentille, parce qu'il est gentil avec moi alors...

Et le dernier, je l'ai gardé pour la fin, n'est-ce pas? Sirius Black. Premier fils dans une vieille et riche famille de sang-pur que mes parents m'ont dit être absolument détestables. Il est comme le frère que Potter n'a jamais eu. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui disait qu'il habitait actuellement chez les Potters, mais je n'ai jamais osé vérifié si c'est vrai auprès chez les principaux intéressés. Il est excellent en classe, et incroyablement magnifique. Je veux dire, à ce point, ça devrait être illégal. Je vous ai dit comment Potter est charmant et gentil et tout et que ça le rend attirant? Et bien, Black est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment attirant, mais pourrait être un peu plus gentil et charmant! Il semble juste se foutre un peu de tout et de tout le monde en dehors de son groupe d'ami et du Quidditch. Il est d'humeur changeante. Parfois il est gentil et tout, d'autres fois on dirait qu'il se referme et qu'il est plus froid, moins sympathique. Je ne sais jamais quand ça va arriver. Il est comme une énigme, je souhaiterais le connaître mieux, en fait, c'est intriguant... Mais nos contacts sont seulement superficiels, il me taquine et plaisante, mais jamais rien de sérieux, jamais. Il est l'un des batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch et depuis que j'ai joins les rangs, je suis l'une de ses cibles favorites à taquiner. Nous nous chamaillons, beaucoup. Lui et Potter semblent ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, c'est à la fois drôle et exaspérant. Sirius est à la fois taquin et tellement beau, alors, mon mécanisme de défense face à lui (pour cacher mon malaise et ma gêne) est d'utiliser mon excellent sens de la répartie. Parce qu'il n'est pas timide. Pas du tout. Beaucoup de filles tournent autour à l'école. Je veux dire BEAUCOUP. Ça semble le laisser un peu indifférent, par contre. Il a eu quelques copines depuis que je le connais, mais ça n'a jamais duré plus de quelques semaines, tout au plus. Je crois qu'il priorise son cercle d'ami proches (les maraudeurs) et qu'il ne laisse pas de place pour une fille (maintenant que j'y pense, aucun d'eux ne semble le faire, quoique je suis plutôt certaine que Potter ferait volontiers une place à Lily si elle le souhaitait...). Lily pense qu'il me plait. Est-ce le cas? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment été intéressé par quelqu'un auparavant, et je ne crois pas que le vampire qui est le chanteur de mon groupe de musique favori Les Immortels compte...! (OH MERLIN QU'IL EST BEAU). En somme, je crois que Lily est fatiguée que je la taquine avec Potter et me taquiner avec Black est sa façon de faire en sorte que je cesse.

Après quelques heures, nous délaissons le jardin pour prendre le déjeuner dehors. C'est ensoleillé, ce qui est plutôt rare, ici. Alors que je me levais pour aider à nettoyer la table, j'ai entendu un rire très familier...


	2. Chapter 2

*** 

Prologue 

Alors que j’étais inconfortablement assise sur une chaise de bois, soigneusement ficelée à cette chaise, et que je regardais la mort en face, j’ai pensé à tout ça. Aux choses qui m’ont menées à cet ultime moment, c’est-à-dire à celui de ma mort imminente. 

Est-ce que j’ai des regrets? Est-ce que changer mes actions, mes décisions aurait pu changer mon sort? Est-ce que, en connaissance de cause, ayant le pouvoir de changer les choses, je l’aurais fait? 

Bien sûr que non. Je ne regrette rien. Je suis fière de la sorcière que mes parents ont élevée, je suis fière de ce que je suis devenue, grâce à eux. Je suis fière de la chance que j’ai eu d’avoir des amis aussi incroyables et aimants. Et surtout, je suis fière d’être tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l’ai choisi et il m’a choisi également, c’est quelque chose, n’est-ce-pas? De toutes les histoires d’amour non-réciproques, la mienne l’était, et je sais que j’ai été incroyablement chanceuse. Ces moments passés à l’aimer sont les souvenirs les plus heureux que j’ai eu dans ma courte vie. La dernière année passée à Poudlard a été à la fois la meilleure et la pire de ma vie. Également. J’ai perdu quelqu’un très cher à mon cœur cette année-là, et en contrepartie, j’ai trouvé l’amour, celui qui mérite que l’on se batte pour... Et, vu la position périlleuse dans laquelle je suis en ce moment, j’ajouterais que cet amour mérite également que l’on perde la vie pour... 

Peut-être ai-je un regret, après tout... Que je ne les reverrai jamais. Mes âmes sœurs, l’amour de ma vie et mes amis adorés... Ont-ils encore besoin de moi? Vais-je leur manquer? Parce qu’ils me manquent déjà... 

J’ai repoussé ces pensées hors de ma tête alors que je l’entendis s’adresser à moi. 

\- Tu as fait tous les mauvais choix, comme tes parents ont fait avant toi. J’ai toujours des regrets d’avoir à tuer des sorcières talentueuses comme tu l’es, quel gaspillage... 

\- Alors, ne le fait pas, j’ai répondu avec de la colère dans la voix. 

\- Je t’ai déjà donné l’opportunité de te joindre à moi, mais tu as refusé et travaillé contre nous. 

\- Ais-je vraiment besoin de t’écouter toute la soirée, ou vas-tu finir par me tuer? Je meurs d’ennui! Je lui répondis, avec bravade, roulant les yeux. 

Je me sentais étonnamment sereine avec tout ça, sachant que j’allais mourir parfaitement heureuse, et qui peut en dire autant, n’est-ce-pas? 

\- Oh mais je vais très certainement te tuer, mais je souhaitais te partager quelque chose, d’abord. Ne te demandes-tu pas pourquoi je ne tente pas de te torturer, de te questionner, afin d’obtenir de l’information de ta part? 

\- … 

Je dois admettre, cette question est tout à fait pertinente. J’aurais pensé qu’il me torturerait ou, à tout le moins, me ferais boire du Véritasérum (je suis équipée pour résister à ses efforts de légilimencie) afin de savoir où se trouvent les Potters. Il était, après tout, sur leur piste depuis des mois, maintenant, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Toutefois, je ne peux leur donner cette information, il y a une très puissante magie protégeant leur localisation. Ma meilleure amie, Lily, James et surtout, Harry, leur fils qui vient tout juste d’avoir un an, sont présentement sous protection magique, les cachant de ce fou furieux qui est sur le point de m’enlever la vie, dans ma cuisine, en ce moment. 

\- Peut-être sais-tu que c’est une perte de temps, que je ne suis pas celle qui peut te donner cette information. 

\- Ou, peut-être que j’ai déjà toute l’information dont j’ai besoin. 

\- Tu bluff, dis-je, tentant de garder mon calme alors que je commençais à paniquer dans ma tête. 

\- Je ne bluff pas. Ton ami vous a trahi, depuis déjà un certain temps maintenant. Il vient de me donner l’information, je suis sur le point d’aller les surprendre à leur domicile, tout de suite après que j’en aurai fini avec toi. Une soirée bien remplie, ne trouves-tu pas? 

\- Je ne te crois pas, dis-je, souhaitant de tout mon cœur qu’il me menait en bateau. 

\- Tu m’as causé bien du tords, Dorcas Meadowes. Et pour cela, je ne vais pas t’offrir une mort paisible. Je veux que tu meures, sachant que tout c'était en vain, parce que je vais les avoir attrapés, enfin. Et surtout, par la trahison de quelqu’un près de vous. 

\- C’est... Impossible... 

\- Peter Pettigrow nous donne de l’information sur l’Ordre du Phénix depuis des mois maintenant. 

\- Quoi???? C’est faux...!!! Ais-je dit, mais quelque chose dans le creux de mon estomac me disait que c’était vrai. 

Nous savons déjà que quelqu’un de l’Ordre travaillait avec eux, c’était évident. Depuis des mois maintenant, l’information sortait et nos amis mourraient... J’ai eu une pensée pour Marlene, une de mes plus chères amies depuis Poudlard, ces bâtards ont tué son entière famille trois mois plus tôt... Je ne peux pas croire que Peter aurait fait quelque chose comme ça. Après tout, elle était son amie à lui aussi... Et, par-dessus tout, je ne peux pas croire qu’il trahirait James... Mais... Il était terrifié. Il n’était pas un membre tes actif de l’Ordre du Phénix, ne prenant pas des gros risques en missions autant que nous le faisions... Il était plus du type espionnage... Il ne voulait pas travailler pour l’Ordre au début, les garçons l’ont convaincu de se joindre... Ce n’est pas tout le monde qui peut faire face à ces mages noirs, je peux comprendre ça... Mais de travailler avec eux, contre tes meilleurs amis, vraiment? 

\- Grâce à ses précieuses informations, nous sommes parvenus à écraser votre groupe ridicule. Et bien? Tu ne dis plus rien? Aucune réponse insolente? Tu n’as plus rien à redire? Ne me dis pas que tu croyais vraiment que vous aviez une chance contre nous? Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques. Et veux-tu savoir le pire? Les Potters lui ont fait confiance. Complètement. À un point tel qu’ils ont décidés d’en faire le gardien du secret de leur localisation. 

\- ILS ONT QUOI???? Ais-je demandé, n’en croyant pas mes oreilles. 

Sirius était en route vers chez les Potters, deux heures plus tôt, il était supposé être leur gardien du secret... Je ne comprends pas... 

\- Sirius Black a pensé qu’il était.... Trop un choix évident, alors ils ont pris la décision de prendre Pettigrow à la place... Il a dit, volontairement lentement et prononçant bien chaque syllable, me torturant davantage à chaque mot, avec un sourire cruel aux lèvres. 

Oh non. NON NON NON NON NON. Je dois les avertir. Je dois faire quelque chose. Alors que j’essayais en vain de me déprendre les mains, solidement ficelées, sentant l’intense brûlure sur mes poignets du frottement avec la corde, il s’est approché davantage de moi, souriant toujours. 

\- Tu as perdu ton arrogance, n’est-ce-pas, Meadowes? C’est parfait, maintenant je sens que je t’ai mis dans un parfait état de désespoir pour en finir avec toi, adieu... Avada Kedavra! 

Alors que je criais dans ma tête de peur et de colère pour mes tendres amis, ces mots définitifs ont été la dernière chose que j’ai entendu, avant qu’il ne disparaisse de ma vue, éclipsé par une brillante lumière verte qui m’aveugla.


End file.
